


The Creep, or a Pack Rat Sorcerer

by cipherninethousand



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow's habit of saving things will one day be his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creep, or a Pack Rat Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own xxxholic or any related characters. They belong to CLAMP.

Clow had hardly gotten in the door before a piece of pottery shattered somewhere near his head. Sad, since he'd been rather fond of the beautifully painted plum blossoms on it, but he could fix it later. A book slid past his feet next, and a sheaf of designs were almost lost to the fireplace.

Make that much later. After Yuuko had been talked out of whatever she was currently destroying.

“Darling? Yuuko...darling, what on Earth are you doing to my study?”

Another piece of crockery for the graveyard was his answer. He slipped into the study, miraculously out of sight of Yuuko, and wedged himself into the only (tiny) space not covered by books or desk.

“That sorry creep! Sowing his seed wherever he pleases...I should strangle him! Sanctity of re--” she turned on him suddenly. “YOU!”

“Do I get to ask what it is I've done?”

Yuuko threw a bundle of letters (apparently aimed at his head), luckily she was a poor shot. “This! You didn't think I'd find it, your betrayals!”

The characters spelled out 'Qiaolian'--the paper seemed perfectly new, maybe a few weeks at most. He peered at the date, and grinned. Yuuko seemed to swell with more anger every second that Clow wasn't answering.

“Be careful, darling. You're going to set the house afire if your magic gets much fiercer.” He mumbled.

In a split second she had her finger pushed uncomfortably against his nose. “Don't change the subject, you! You're lucky I don't set you on fire!”

Clow chucked, and swept his darling into a gentle circle, her clothes curling at the edges of his robe. “Yuuko, those letters are old. I haven't seen Qiaolian in nearly fifty years.”

The frown had yet to disappear. “Old man.”

She was easy to read, her body gave everything away, even as he steered her with no particular place in mind. Soon, she was backed into the unused space; it was the most obvious thing in the world to press himself against her, shoulder to thighs.

“You can check the dates if you like. I never got around to throwing them away. She was a sorceress, you see. Very knowledgeable. There may be the basis of a spell or two left in them.”

“...so what you're saying is that not only are you a creep, you're a pack rat too.”

“Pack rat?”

“Absolutely. Your office is filled with junk.” She said, while a smile snuck its way onto her face.

He had no choice but to sigh. “Not junk, Yuuko. Treasures(1)!”

“I suppose I'll 'understand' it some day?” She asked with a pinch to his arm. “Creep.”

“Absolutely, Yuuko.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Well, she had to pick up the habit from somewhere. Why not from everyone's favorite creep?


End file.
